


Últimamente

by Meledde



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meledde/pseuds/Meledde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La nueva neonata de la familia ha hecho últimamente dudar a Alice por el amor que siente para con Jasper. Él se ha dado cuenta y lo arreglara tan solo con una mirada...Leean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Últimamente

Últimamente estaba triste. Alice Cullen no era así, su forma de ser siempre era feliz y alegre, sonriente en todo momento. Pero últimamente estaba ausente, reservada y callada. Sus dolores de cabeza no cedían en ningún momento. Ahora que su reciente cuñada Bella, había dado a luz, las jaquecas no eran tan frecuentes y las pocas que tenía eran debidas al "perro" que nunca dejaba la casa.

Se sentía olvidada, Jasper ya no le miraba tan seguido. No era que estuviera celosa, que va, los vampiros no tenían ni sentían esa clase de sentimientos. Simplemente su compañero ya no le miraba tanto, todo su interés estaba en la neófita de la familia, siempre atento a cada uno de sus movimientos, cuidando de la seguridad de la bebe y los humanos.

Alice se pasaba las noches enteras perdida en el bosque, metida en sus pensamientos. En casa no podía estar debido a Jacob y su cuarto se encontraba vacío todo el tiempo. Estaba sentada en el porche del patio, que quedaba en la parte trasera de la casa. Tenía la mirada perdida en la profundidad del bosque, sin pensarlo, dio un brinco dispuesta a dar su rutina nocturna, empezó a adentrarse en el bosque cuando una voz le detuvo.

—¿A dónde vas Alice?—Dijo la voz de Carlisle.

—Solo a cazar—Mintió sin voltearse.

—Edward te necesita allá adentro—Dijo el peliplata serio.

Cerró los ojos un momento. Su hermano favorito lo sabía, de seguro le leyó la mente. Lanzó un suspiro resignada y dio media vuelta de regreso a casa con Carlisle siguiéndole los pasos.

Habían pasado más de tres horas y aquella horrible jaqueca le estaba agotando física y mentalmente. Se sobo de nueva cuenta la sien derecha, mientras que en su frente se dibujaba un ceño fruncido. Se levanto de su lugar lista para ir a jugar un rato con unos cuantos ciervos. Cruzó la sala con la agilidad que solo ella poseía y en menos de que alguien lo notase, se había alejado a más de ocho kilómetros de la casa.

Se detuvo un par de veces para poder escuchar y oler su alrededor, para identificar a sus próximas víctimas. Alguien venía, un crujido a sus espaldas se acercaba a gran velocidad. Se volvió al instante, poniéndose en guardia al tiempo que enseñaba los colmillos en forma de advertencia. Los arboles se agitaron y el bosque guardo silencio unos segundos.

—Tranquila—Dijo su dulce voz—Soy yo—Dijo Jasper apareciendo de entre los árboles.

Sus músculos se relajaron y bajo la guardia un momento.

—¿Por qué viniste tu sola? —Preguntó su compañero preocupado—Sabes que nunca cazamos solos—

—Lo siento, todos estaban ocupados—

El ambiente se tornó incomodo. Alice sabía de sobra que Jasper trataba de cambiar la atmósfera de sus sentimientos. Podía sentir una leve onda de tranquilidad combinada con una pizca de amor.

—Alice…solo procuramos que esto no se nos escape de las manos—Dijo Jasper tratando de hacerle entender.

—Lo entiendo—

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del ex-militar. Percibía como la pelinegra luchaba contra sus propios sentimientos. En todos sus años como pareja, jamás había visto una Alice llena de tantos sentimientos encontrados. Una leve risita salió de sus labios, era tan adorable verla así.

—Crees que no me he dado cuenta últimamente, ¿verdad? —Dio un paso en su dirección—No son celos, estoy completamente seguro, tampoco enojo, lo que tú tienes…es miedo—Dijo llegando a una conclusión.

—¿De qué? —Pregunto la menor siguiéndole el juego.

—Miedo a perderme...o aun pero, de que alguien ocupe tu lugar—Dijo dando otro paso.

Touché. Alice se mordió el labio apenas perceptible y bajó la mirada. Podía esconderse de todos, pero a él, no le pasaba nada por alto.

Jasper fue hasta donde ella. Al quedar justamente frente de ella, tomó su cara entre sus manos y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Mi pequeña monstruillo—

Unió su frente con la de su amada.

—No olvides que te amo—Le susurró al oído.

La besó en los labios, como la primera vez. Un beso cálido, lleno de amor. Nadie ocuparía el lugar de Alice en su corazón. Ella era su todo y últimamente la amaba más que nunca.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!!!, es mi primer fanfic en AO3. También tengo una cuenta de fanfiction.net (con el mismo nombre de usuario) dónde pueden encontrar más trabajos míos. Espero les gusten, Gracias :D


End file.
